El recuerdo de un error
by tomymalfoy
Summary: segunda parte de La última decisión


Me gustaria aclarar algo de la 1º parte puesto que no lo puse. La canción era de kiko & shara se titula Mi vez primera (si no me equivoco xD).

Quiero agradecer a mi amigo Alberto por la ayuda prestada en ésta segunda parte de la historia porque me atasqué un poquito.

Y sin más aquí les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y como siempre estoy dispuesta a aguantar tomatazos por ella y a escuchar opiniones CONSTRUCTIVAS sobre la historia

U___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________U

Llamaron a la puerta y me Fije es que si me buscaban a mi, Charlie vendría un preguntarme si me faltaba mucho, y no Podría verme con las muñecas rajadas, era demasiado para mi padre.

... Qué pero ... - oí la voz amortiguada de mi padre.

La puerta del baño se Abrio y violencia Estaba ahí con Edward.

pero que has hecho ... - me susurro asustado - Te pedí que te mantuvieras una salva.

Edward ...

Solo podia pensar en él, es que él Estaba aquí, en mi baño, que había vuelto a por mi.

Bella ... por qué lo has hecho - había sufrimiento y mucho dolor en su voz.

Papá Apareció en el baño y se quedo temblando cuando me vio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos y me encontré llena de tubos. ¡¡Puuaagg!! "Estoy en el hospital ..."

A mi derecha veo escucho un movimiento y un Edward.

- Bella, ya ha despertado - Murmura - Lo siento, no debí dejarte. Debí quedarme

contigo todo este tiempo.

Me quedo callada llegar sen a entender del todo por qué me dice eso.

... No debí acercarme un yo ti en el instituto, ... debí dejarte sola desde el principio ...

Al fin entiendo

No ... ¡NO! Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ...

Pero mira lo que has hecho, lo que mal lo has pasado todos Estos meses.

Y si me hubiera atropellado un autobús, ¿también te hubieras puesto así?

Me miro callado, en su mirada había mucho dolor y culpabilidad.

Pero no por lo que acababa de decir. Seguia torturándose por mis muñecas rajadas.

Increíble. Si me he abierto las muñecas no era por ti - Levanto la cabeza y me miró, supe que él Sabía que le Estaba mintiendo. - ¿Hubieras preferido que me tirara por un puente?

N º ... Huera preferido que no hicieras nada de esto. Descansa, mejor será.

¡No quiero dormir! ¡Quiero discutir esto contigo!

Pero yo no estoy de ánimos para discutirlo - Grito

Aparté la cara dolida, nunca me había gritado así. Sabía que lo que había Hecho Estaba mal, pero jamás pensé que volviera Cuando el (con las muñecas rajadas o no) me trataría así, y Sabía que me lo merecia, Porque había Hecho mucho daño una mucha gente. Charlie, Renee, Jake, Billie, Edward ...

Empecé a llorar al darme cuenta de lo que había Hecho, me sentí estúpida por creer que todo saldría bien, solo con cortarme las venas y olvidarme de todos, que todos se olvidarían de mi y que al día siguiente serian felices y seguirían su vida sin más.

Pero no es así, la gente no se olvida tan fácilmente. Yo mejor que nadie Debería saberlo.

Dispuesta fango Le a pedirle perdón, Aunque de poco servia ya, pero no Estaba en la habitación.

* * *

Volví al instituto, pocas personas Sabían lo que hice semanas atrás. Todos creían que había estado en la cama con un catarro horrible.

Hola Bella - Angela - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Hola. Si ya estoy mejor

Esto ... creo que deberías saber algo ... - la miro interrogante - Edward ... esta aquí y su familia También

Oh. Bueno. Espero que todos esten bien - mi voz suena hueca como si fuera un zombi. Me obligo un solo sonreír pero me venta una mueca grotesca.

Ángela piensa que sigo mal por él y me Acompaña todo el rato.

Edward sigue en todas mis clases y se sienta a mi lado como si no pasara nada. En Estos Momentos Preferiría Decirle a Mike que se sentara a mi lado o cambiarle el sitio A su compañera, Pero Como seria declararle que soy una cobarde.

Al terminar las clases fui a la carretera a esperar a mi padre. Ya no se fiaba de mí.

Charlie no va a venir

Genial ... gracias por decírmelo - me fui caminando pero solo pude dar un paso Porque Edward me cogió de la mano - ¿Qué quieres Edward? Tengo que llegar a casa

Yo te llevo

Genial. Lo que me faltaba, ahora que me echara la bronca él, como si no bastante Tuviera aguantar con la mirada de decepción de mi padre.

Edward tiro de mi mano pero no me movi.

Bella ... - suplicó

No. Quiero que me cuentes de una vez que quieres y que me dejes ir a mi casa

No voy a dejarte ir a casa sola

No tengo más remedio. Es demasiado fuerte.

Llegamos a casa, el viaje ha sido muy silencioso.

No salgo del coche Porque sé que quiere hablar conmigo.

Lo siento - me suelta de repente - Siento haberte llevado a esto.

Tú no me obligaste a hacerlo. Yo lo hice ... porque ... pensé que ... - cogí aire y lo dije - pensé que tu no volverías nunca, que te habías olvidado de mi y yo no podia olvidarte, y solo encontré esta salida - dije mirando mis muñecas vendadas. Me empezaron los picar a los ojos.

Salí de su coche y fui directa la puerta de casa. Edward ya Allí estaba Esperándome y me abrazó.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - repitió como una retahíla.

Me derrumbe entre sus brazos y lloré soltando toda mi rabia y mi dolor.

* * *

Hace mucho de todo eso. El final resumido seria que Edward y yo volvimos, nos casamos y tuve un Rennesmee. Edward me convirtió y las marcas que recordaban mi Desaparecieron de error. Ahora soy feliz y eso es lo que importa.


End file.
